


Old and Wrinckled

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Dean and Cass have been friends forever. Well, if we are being honest they have been way more than friends forever, but back in the day both their families were very conservative and society didn´t see same-sex relationships as they do now. So they grew up knowing that theirs was a forbidden love, they married wonderful woman they did love (just maybe not as much as they loved each other), they continued to be awfully close. But this is the story of the time when they did become more.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Cass have been friends forever. Well, if we are being honest they have been way more than friends forever, but back in the day both their families were very conservative and society didn´t see same-sex relationships as they do now. So they grew up knowing that theirs was a forbidden love, they married wonderful woman they did love (just maybe not as much as they loved each other), they continued to be awfully close. But this is the story of the time when they did become more.

Dean´s 15th birthday  
"Happy birthday Dean!" said Sammy hugging his big brother "Do you have a wish ready?" he asked cheerfully and Dean looked up from the cake and the candles to his best friend at the other side of the table  
"I do" Dean closed his eyes and blew the candles all at once and he wished for a kiss from Castiel. Everyone clapped around him and Cass smiled warmly. That same day a huge scandal rained over their town as one of the guys in town had killed his neighbor for harboring a crush on him. Both Dean and Cass saw the town go nut about it, some said it was only right that the guy had lost his mind if he was being proposition by another man... so Dean knew his birthday wish was not going to come true.

Castiel´s college graduation  
"Where is Dean?" he asked the minute he stepped down from the stage towards their friends "I want a picture with him"  
"I am here, I was taking pictures from a better angle" said Dean approaching Cass "How do you feel Mr fancy diploma?" he said smiling  
"I feel like we should take a picture together and they go celebrate" Cass got an arm over his shoulders and took the camera away from him. He pushed him really close and took a picture of them then he checked it on the digital display.  
"Awesome, let go get you sinfully drunk" said Dean dragging Cass along. They celebrated all night long, and a few hours shy of dawn they managed to get into their shared apartment in campus. Both really wasted. They had crawled into the couch and sat close trying to regain their bearings. Cass laughed and Dean looked at him with hear eyes.  
"I only wish I could kiss you" whispered Cass closing his eyes and resting his head on the couch falling immediately asleep without hearing Dean say "I wish we could"

Dean´s first deployment  
Cass has tagged along Dean´s family to the airport, Dean was being deployed to Irak. He had hated the minute Dean had joined the army but deployment on a war zone was something else. Not only it was going to be the first time he and Dean were going to be away from each other, but he was going to be in harms way. Cass felt like he was going to have a meltdown and that everyone was going to know that what he felt for Dean was more than just friendship. Dean tried to lower the pain of the situation, he joked around but he had a heavy heart. When the time to say goodbyes arrived at the airport, Dean hugged his brother and parents and asked them to take it easy, he ensured them that he was coming back and that everything was going to be alright.  
When saying goodbye to Cass his eyes were full of unshed tears, Cass hugged him tight and shyly he gave Dean a little envelope "We have never been so far from each other, I am going to miss you Dean. Here you can take this so I go with you" Dean looked at the envelope and smiled before his face fell serious "Cass, I need you to promise me one thing"  
"Anything" said Cass whose voice was cracking  
"If anything were to happen to me out there, please make sure they bring me home" Dean said looking at Cass in the eye. Cass nodded because he was not able to speak.  
Then Dean walked away heading to war and Cass cried himself to sleep for months.

Castiel´s wedding  
"You are nervous, I guess it is normal" said Dean while fixing Castiel´s tie "I will be there, by your side. Hanna and you are great together and you love her right?" Fuck Dean why are you asking him that...  
"As much as I can" said Cass "We care about the same things, she is great and I don´t think I could have found a better woman" Dean looked at him for a moment like he was understanding something else hidden underneath Cass´s words, he had been about to say something he shouldn´t have when a knock on the door interrupted them "It is time Cass, are you ready?"  
"I am" said Cass breathing deep. Dean was his best man, he stood there at the altar as the love of his life married another person. Only wondering what it be like to be on Hanna´s spot but he knew that was not allowed. He should do the same, try to find a woman he could share his life with and he would be fine as long as he had Cass as his friend.

Uncle Dean!  
"Unca Dean please higher!!!" Cass could hear his boy laughing out loud in the swing, Dean pushing him higher and higher. His heart went soft everytime he saw Dean being so caring a soft with his kid  
"Oliver you are going to the moon" Dean said pushing him high and laughing happily. If only ... Cass shook the feeling away and went back inside to help set the table.  
"Is Dean Staying for lunch" asked Hanna  
"I don´t think so, he only came to fix the car but then Oliver insisted he needed to play with him... he said something about going on a date with Lisa" Cass said  
"Oh, I wonder when Dean is going to man up and ask her to marry him" said Hanna  
"Don´t push him, he will do it when he is ready" Cass said. He liked Lisa, he made Dean smile more often and as much as he hated the situation, he wanted Dean happy. He would be a wonderful dad, he deserved a nice family.  
"Hey guys" said Dean entering the kitchen with Oliver in his arms  
"Unca Dean pushed me high to the moon and back. Can he stays for lunch pretty pease?" asked Oliver with his funny toddler babble  
"I can´t buddy, I need to go back home, another day" said Dean smiling and ruffling his hair  
"But I love unca Dean" he said disappointed.  
Cass went over there and took Oliver in his arms "We all love uncle Dean but he came to help daddy with his car and has been playing with you all morning! We need to let him go do other things right?" he said to his son kissing his chubby cheek  
"I will come to play another day" said Dean smiling but with sadness in his eyes that make Cass frown a little. Soon the sadness disappeared and Dean said good bye to Hanna with a soft peck on the cheek and to Cass with a squeeze on his shoulder like always.

Dean`s Wedding  
Dean was not nervous, Would he had been is he was marrying Cass instead? ... He smiled sadly and wondered why he was always doing that to himself.  
"It is your wedding day, i think it is expected that you smile" said Cass who looked amazing in that suit. "I am self reflecting" said Dean  
"Bullshit, you are scared, it is normal" said Cass only to be interrupted  
"I am not Cass, it is not wedding jitters" said Dean sure of himself "Lisa is great, she is funny, she puts up with my shitty sense of humor, she had seen die hard alongside me like so may times Cass ... we will do great, hell we are great together so I am not nervous about marrying her at all. She is the best woman I could find" Cass looked at him spooked and they looked at each other in understanding for the first time ever. Cass knew what Dean was saying. Dean loved him.  
"Dean ..." Cass whispered and a tear rolled down his cheek "Don´t cry Cass, I understand this is how life is supposed to be and don´t get me wrong, Lisa is great and I do love her, just not as I should" Confessed Dean  
"I know it too well Dean" Cass said allowing himself to confess it out loud for the first time. Dean caressed Cass´s cheek cleaning the tear "Now let´s go before I decide to elope with my best man" that made them both crack a smile. "We are good right?" asked Dean and the insecurity in his eyes made Cass soft "Always Dean" he reassured him before fixing his tie and heading towards the altar. He stood there as Dean had done for him, he understood now how Dean must have felt that day and he loved him even more for the silent sacrifice he had always done to be by his side. His best friend no matter what.

Dean becomes a father five years later  
Dean had been crazy nervous in the waiting room until they allowed him to go see Lisa and the baby. Baby Mary has been born on April 24th loud and with rosy cheeks. She was perfect, Lisa was perfect and they were happy. When Cass had seen Dean holding her, he was charmed. Dean was going to be such a wonderful dad. Cass felt a deep twist in his chest like he always did when thinking about Dean.  
Later while dean had stepped out of the room to allow the doctor to check on Lisa, Dean went to Cass and hugged him tight burrowing his face in his neck. It had been intimate, not a brotherly hug but something more. "I am a dad" said Dean with a broken voice  
"And you will be a great dad Dean" said Cass tightening the hug for a moment "You will do amazing, and I will always be here"

26 June 2015  
"It is done" said Oliver entering the living room where Dean and Cass were sitting  
"What are you talking about Oli?" asked Cass  
"same sex marriage is officially legal in all the states, the white house is illuminated with the pride flag colors" said Oliver happily turning the tv on "isn´t is amazing? can you think about all those out there that can now legally marry the person they love?"  
"yeah, imagine how happy the must be" Dean said Sadly "It should had happened long ago"  
"You are right uncle Dean" said Oliver oblivious of the implications of the conversation.  
"Well I need to go home, your aunt´s caretaker needs to leave by 4" Dean stood up but Oliver asked "how is aunt Lisa doing?"  
"Well she sometimes remembers things but usually she is inside her head with her childhood memories" Lisa had been diagnosed with early alzaimer´s five years ago at the age of 50 and sadly her situation progressed very fast. She was not like a little girl in a grown up body and she needed care 24-7.  
"Give her a hug from us" said Cass giving Dean their shoulder squeeze bye.

Hannah´s funeral  
Castiel was standing by the casket as they lowered it on the ground. Dean was standing by his side. Oliver was crying over Mary´s shoulder. Hannah had be a victim of a hit and run when crossing the road downtown. It had been sudden and Cass had lost his companion in life. He was devastated, he had loved Hanna very much on his own way, she had been a wonderful wife, an amazing mother to Oli and a really good friend that knew how to understand the deep melancholy in Castiel´s heart. When the funeral was done, Dean drove them all to Cass´s house and fussed over everyone to make sure they were as comfortable as possible before Mary and him had gone back to their home to check on Lisa. He had come over Castiel´s house at least twice a day to make sure he had food and company and in that time of change a depression Cass had loved him even more for being his rock.

Oliver and Mary leave for College  
They were moving to California. Both Cass and Dean were scared shitless. They helped them load everything in the car and stood there giving them goodbye hugs and waving goodbye until the car had turned the curve. "What the fuck am I going to do now?" asked Cass standing there.  
"Don´t ask me, I have no clue" said Dean equally frozen in place.  
"How are you going to care for Lisa now that it is only you? I can stop by and help if you need me" said Cass  
"Mary convinced me to move her into a facility. I didn´t want to initially, but she drove me over there and when I saw the facilities and the physical therapy on site ... It is actually the best place for her and I can go visit every day" Dean sound sad, Cass did the only thing he could thing of and held his hand while they stood by the road accepting the idea that their kids had left the nest.


	2. 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year rings and Cass and Dean move forward

Since the kids had gone to college in august, they both had been home for thanksgiving. Cass, Dean, Oliver and Mary had a wonderful thanksgiving day at Dean´s house, he had gone all the way out cooking. In the afternoon Dean and Mary had gone visit Lisa. The kids went back to school and life kept moving on. Christmas had come and gone with another short visit from the kids and that made them feel busy and back to normal. Then new year´s eve arrived and they had no plans, Dean was sitting at home alone when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door, there stood Cass he was dressed fancy, he had a champagne bottle and two glasses.

"Cass? why did you knock" was the first thing Dean asked because Cass had keys, then taking up Cass´s elegance he frowned and asked "are you going out?"  
"I was hoping to have a date tonight" said Cass looking at him and Dean blinked like and idiot "May I come in?" asked Cass and finally Dean´s brain caught up with reality and let Cass in  
"I look like a homeless person" said Dean looking at his clothes "you should have given me a heads up"  
"I spent the whole day pacing my house gathering the guts to come over and do this.." said Cass  
"why¿?" asked Dean  
"What is you say no!" said Cass suddenly scared  
"I would have always said yes" Dean reassured Cass squeezing his shoulder, his heart was beating faster that a train when they locked eyes. Castiel licked his lips and Dean lost his restraint moving forward to capture Cass´s wet lips in his and then Castiel kissed him back and it was glorious. When they came apart they were both breathless and flushed. Dean held Cass´s hand and dragged him towards the couch were they sat before loosing each other in a kiss again.   
Cass´s hands were around Dean´s face while their tongues dances together, Dean nagged him backwards until he had Cass laid down underneath him and he had never seen anything as beautiful. They kissed all night long, way pass the midnight fireworks and fell asleep together in the couch entangled into each other. When morning came and Cass woke up he had Dean asleep on his shoulder and he couldn´t contain the tears, that woke Dean up who lovingly hugged him and cleaned his tear away.  
"Do you regret this?" asked scared of the answer  
"never" said Dean "I just can´t believe I had to wait 50 years for a kiss"  
"I know" Dean said kissing his again "But now I cannot seem to be able to stop" he said rolling Cass on top of him so their bodies were touching from head to toe. Their kiss grew heated and their erections brushed against each other making them moan.  
"Can we move this to the bed?" asked Dean  
"Oh Dean... I want... I don´t know how to.. fuck!" said Castiel frustrated hiding his face in Dean´s shoulder. Dean made them move from the couch and stand up, he kissed him and held his hand to dragg him towards the bedroom. Once inside the turned around to kiss Cass again and proceeded to take his clothes off slowly and stopping all the time to kiss the exposed skin. Castiel did the same for Dean. Soon they were both naked in each other´s arms.  
"I am old and wrinkled" said Dean  
"So am I" said Cass  
"I love you Castiel, I have always loved you" confessed Dean  
"Me too, I have loved you since we were kids" confessed Castiel "I don´t know what I am doing, but anything is good by your side, I want to make you feel good" They got lost in each other´s bodies, learning everything that make the other gasp and moan. They leaner how they bodies coupled together and they came apart when Dean took their erections in hand and stroke them to completion. Later they stood up and made breakfast.  
"move in with me" asked Dean "I don´t want to spend another night apart from you Cass"   
"Yes, yes yes I will move in. I love you Dean" Said Cass hugging him tight.

It had been natural, they had loved each other for so long that being together was only natural. Cass stayed the night and every-other night since then. They cooked and cleaned and he drove Dean to visit Lisa every day. Dean held hands with him while walking downtown and Cass felt like he was about to have a panic attack. I guess they were finally stepping out of the closet for good. And then the realization came, they had to tell their kids.   
When spring break came and the kids came back home they drove together to the airport and picked them up, they drove back while the kids told them all the anectotes about the last months and they packed at Dean´s home, their home now. Dean had left some luch prepared and they four sat down to eat.

"So, Cass and I wanted to tell you something" Started Dean and Cass placed his hand over his leg to give his support  
"Sure what is it?" asked Oliver  
"I am selling the house" said Cass looking at his kid for reactions  
"What?" asked Oliver a little surprised "You are selling the house?"  
"Where are you going to live then?" asked Mary confused  
"Here with me" said Dean   
"oh" said Mary looking at Castiel and Dean. They looked scared...  
"Well I guess it is reasonable, that house is big for one person and Dean is also by himself alone here... you can keep each other company" said Mary  
"You will have a room here Oliver, we can move all your stuff in here" said Dean trying to make Oliver Ok with the big change ahead. Oliver looked at them confused.  
"But dad that is my room!" said Mary  
"Oliver can have the guest room Mary, it will be his room" said Dean  
" Yeah but then, where is my father going to sleep when I come over?" said Oliver leaving Dean and Cass frozen like dears in headlights and at the same time Mary´s eyes had gone big and she had covered her mouth in surprise.  
"Oli I think they are telling us that they want to live together" said Mary who has always been intuitive. Cass´s hand came over the table to hold Dean´s. It was now or never thought Castiel. Oliver´s eyes flicked to their holding hands and then looked at his dad with a estrange look.  
"does this mean what I think it means?" asked Oliver seriously  
"I love your dad, I know I am technically not single and that it may shock you all to see us together but i love him and I beg you both to try to support us because this last months we have been together have been really amazing we would really need your support" said Dean.  
"Yeah you are married! you shouldn´t be together... dad how long has this been a thing?" asked Oliver standing from the table.  
"Please Oliver calm down" asked Mary   
"I have been living with Dean since new year´s" said Castiel  
"Wow four months and you didn´t bother telling me?" Oliver was angry "How could you just do this? Are you in love with him?" he asked directly at his dad  
" I am" Cass confessed and Dean looked at him with loving eyes  
"How long have you been in love with him?" asked Oliver and Dean closed his eyes in pain  
"Since we were kids" Castiel answered honestly "I have always loved him but back in the day, it was not possible for us to be together..." Cass was about to cry.  
"So mom? she was just a beard?" Asked Oliver and he saw the confusion in Castiel "A beard? you know to cover for your sexuality?"  
"Oh ... I no... I don´t think so no." Said Cass and now he was indeed crying  
"Cass.." said Dean broken to see Cass in pain  
"It is ok, he has all the right to ask" Castiel said "I loved your mom and we had a great life together. I didn´t marry her to cover anything. I married her because marrying the love of my life was not allowed. We never acted upon or feelings, ever. I had to wait a lifetime to kiss Dean. I know it might be hard to hear, but Dean has always been my deepest love. But I don´t think you are only allowed one love in life, I loved your mom we were great together and she gave me you. I don´t regret any of that" Cass concluded.  
"wow, this is a lot to process. If you don´t mind I am going to need some time to process this" said Oliver getting out of the house.  
"Listen dad" said Mary "I understand you have been along for some time, with mom being like she is... she is not really present at all, it still doesn´t feel right that you live with somebody else while you are still married" Mary said looking how she was breaking her dad´s heart.  
"I must go" said Castiel standing  
"Cass wait! please" Dead held his hand but Cass left anyway" Dean sat back in his chair and saw Mary leave the room.

He had waited all day for Cass to come back, when it got late he realized he was not coming he went to bed alone. For the fist time in many years he cried until he fell asleep. When the sun woke him up it was early, he went downstairs and made himself a cup of coffee. He cried over Castiel´s teacup, then he dried his tears and proceeded to clean up the table from the prior day, after the disastrous meal they had, all was forgotten. He showered and dressed and took the car to see Lisa. Like every day he spend there some hours and then drove back home, although he didn´t have a home to go back to, Cass was his home. He drove around and before he realized he was at the cemetery, he used to go once a month to visit some of his fellow soldiers. He cleaned around their tombs for a while and then drove to pick up the newspaper, his and Castiel´s favorite. Once arriving home he walked over Cass´s home and dropped the paper by the door. He walked back sadly and once home he sat down in his living room. alone. So this is what dying alone felt like. Days passed by and it was time for Mary to go back to college. He could sense her reluctance to leave.  
"I will be fine, go make all those snobs bite the dust I will see you soon" Dead had kissed her and hugged her and she sadly hoped into her taxi on her way to the airport.

Cass had left Dean heartbroken, he knew but how could they break their families like that. They had loved each other from afar for such a long time, they could keep doing it. But, he was wrong, he couldn´t bear the idea to pick up the phone when Dean called. He couldn´t stop by and see him because once they had broken that invisible barrier that had held the apart all those year, nothing was enough. He wanted to hold him, he wanted to sleep in Dean´s arms... he loved him so much. He cried like a baby for hours. When he was not in his bedroom, Oliver was not al home at all, he was loosing his son about it so he decided to do the only thing he could think of. When Oliver was having breakfast Castiel told him "I am not seeing Dean anymore, not selling the house. Everything will go back to normal" Without waiting for Oliver to say anything he wen´t back to the backyard to work on his plants and that was it. He slept alone and miserable. He missed Dean all the time. At first Dean called him every day but that stopped after a while. His favorite Newspaper though kept mysteriously appearing by the door. He knew it was Dean´s way to tell him that he thought of him.  
He once in a while waited until Dean had gone to visit Lis that he would go over and take care of the flowers in Dean´s backyard, it was his way of letting Dean know he loved him. He felt more alone that ever.

When summer break came, Oliver and Mary flew back together like always, but this time their parents were not there to pick them up, instead the shared a taxi back home. The taxi stopped by the Winchester´s home and Dean was there by the curve working in his car. He helped Mary with her luggage and said Hi to Oliver as the taxi move forward. Oliver felt worried, Dean looked bad, like he had suddenly grown older and when he arrived home and saw his dad it hit him like a ton of bricks, His dad looked horrible as well. He had looked great in Easter, he had been happy and he was dressing younger and ... it was Dean. All those months together had made his father happy, probably happier than he had ever seen him. He reflected about the role Dean had had in their lives as he had grown up. He had helped them replace them the furnace, he had fixed the roof with dad, he had let dad the money to hire the lawyer for the trial of his mother´s murder, he was there for the funeral for the aftermath ... and since Easter. Dad had been alone. He felt a pang of pain, he had been selfish and childish. He hugged his dad tight and felt Cass leave a breath he had been holding. His dad was somewhat unsure of his love. H e decided to stop over the Winchester house.  
When he arrived there both Mary and Dean had been surprised to see him and for a second he saw Dean scanning the door waiting for his dad. When he realized Cass was not there his eyes had gone watery. He welcomed Oliver like always. Oliver asked about the display of stuff in the living room.  
"They are making a memorial for the soldiers in town, they asked me about pictures and stuff so I was navigating some boxes I had in the basement with things back from the day" said Dean and pointed to the table "I found some picture from my deployments" Oliver looked over the table, he saw a young Dean with his uniform and some other soldiers and over the corner I saw the writing of his dad in a very old and worn envelope. He picked it up and inside there was a picture.  
Dean and Castiel were very young, Cass was wearing a graduation gown and they were both smiling and looking at the camera, so close together that their cheeks were almost touching. The picture had some written on the back "Please come back home". In the moment he decided to shoot a text.  
"Uncle Dean?" asked Oliver  
"Yeah?" Dean answered distractedly  
"When did you realized you were in love with my father?" he asked and Dean looked at him in panic. Mary looked at him wondering what the hell was doing.  
"oH... Well it is difficult to say, always i guess. Why are you asking this?" Dean was confused  
"Well I need to know, tell me everything" he said  
Dean sighted loudly and sat on the couch. He looked old and weak. He started talking "I know i loved him in high school, the first time i felt the impulse, the need of kissing somebody if was your dad. He ad always been beautiful and the tie we used in our uniform was the same color as his eyes and that made me crazy. You are probably going to laugh at me but I had to contain myself to much not to kiss him and sometime he looked at me with some longing is his eyes ans even if I didn´t know for sure I could swear he felt the same for me.... but I knew that I would put him in serious danger. Gay man were assaulted on the streets, they were fired from their jobs, they were stigmatized...Then I was deployed. When I left that day i almost crossed the line... I was so ready to kiss him, at least once because what if that was the last time we were to see each other... but all my family decided to stubbornly come to say goodbye and I couldn´t do that to Cass. Leave him behind with that stigma. Cass gave me a picture we took at his graduation... oh I was so proud of him!, that picture got me through the war, it got me though the fear and I needed to come over, return home to him."  
"So, it I had driven you to the airport that day alone like we had planned, you would have kissed me?" Castiel asked and both Dean, Oliver and Mary turned to look at him.  
"Cass what are you doing here?" asked Dean surprised.  
"Answer me Dean" asked Cass again  
"Yes, my plan was to kiss you and tell you to wait for me, to let you know that I wanted to come back to you" said Dean and he saw Cass cry and Dean stepped forward a step to comfort him but Cass had stepped back "Why did you text me Oliver?"  
"Because I don´t like this" Said Oliver  
"You already made that clear the last time Oliver" said Dean  
"no" Oliver cut him "You are not understanding me. I hated every minute on the phone with dad when he had nothing to tell me about his life, i could hear his sadness all these months completely alone and when I saw you picking up Mary and saw my dad back home... it was clear to me. You both look horrible, thin, old and ... so sad. I pushed you apart and I am sorry. I am sorry dad please forgive me" Oliver had gotten close to Castiel. Castiel held him on hug. "you were clearly happy together and I couldn´t see it over my own fears and frustration"  
"It is ok son" Castiel said   
"Oliver is right, you are sad all the time I can see it and I hate it. I know I said I was not alright with this but ...I guess I was sad to let mom go, if you have Castiel then is like mom was not a part of our family anymore and that hurts" said Mary speaking her vice or the first time in all this.  
"Mary honey, your mom is very much part of this family and it will always be. Cass goes visit her every day, don´t think i didn´t notice the fresh flowers in her room" said Dean to Castiel "Listen, I love you Mary, you are the best thing your mom and I got to do. And if she was still healthy with us, Cass and I would have never crossed the line but honey your mom hasn´t been your mom for years. She doesn´t know who I am or why I visit her and Cass and I we still have some years to live, i would rather spend them by his side"  
"I just want you happy again. I am sorry dad" said Mary and Dean hugged her tight.  
"Go get him" she whispered to her dad  
"Cass would you be willing to give it a try?" said Dean and the next thing he knew is that he had Castiel in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

So, that same night Cass moved in, they posted the house for sale. Before the kids had to return to college they moved Oliver in and Dean helped Cass sort out things and furniture to keep, sale or donate.  
Before they knew it they were fully living in together and along those months Dean and Cass had been happy and navigating a gay relationship out in the open. Taking into account that neither had prior experience with man, they did their homework. Is is not that they were oblivious to intimacy but they did not have experience in anal sex, neither had ever given head or anything else.  
So they used internet to get information, saw a shitton of porn together and laughed like crazy when watching super young guys having sex in the most weird positions and places "I can´t bend like that anymore used to say Dean" and Cass would answer "I have never been able to do that in the first place!" They were from a crazy time and they had a lot of biased information about anal sex and the meaning of bottoming, with information and their desire to please one another they had agreed to take turns exploring this.

The first time Dean and Cass had anal sex they were both nervous. Cass had volunteered to bottom this time and man he had loved it. At first he was uncomfortable, but Dean had gone out of his way opening him carefully while giving him a fantastic blowjob so he had been good and opened for his big cock. Oh man, he had enjoyed it! They had sex with Cass bottoming the whole week until Dean decided he needed to know why Castiel moaned like a porn star when he was balls deep in him. And two days later Dean was riding Cass like a cowboy and he loved it.  
An interesting finding for them was rimming. Cass has screamed like an animal when Dean decided that opening him up with his tongue was way better that just with his fingers.

"Fuck that was amazing Dean" said Cass collapsing in bed next to Dean  
"Yeah if only I was 20 years younger and I could get it up again, I would definitely go down on you again" said Dean kissing Cass  
"you are only 50 you have plenty of sex drive, we have all our lives" said Cass and then he smiled at the idea of having all the time in the world to love Dean like he deserved.  
"I love you babe" said Dean falling asleep.  
"Love you back" said Cass snuggling in along his man.

They had breakfast together, went to work, visit Lis, go home and cooked dinner together, sometimes they skype with the kids. Life was very nice. One day at the mall they were buying clothes and the girl behind the counted told Dean "Your husband is adorable and that blue shirt looks amazing on him"   
"Yeah I know I am a lucky guy" said Dean but he could shake the husband part out of his brain. He had himself started to think about Cass as his husband but he knew that was impossible.  
When he had a minute at home he dag a box from the basement with his parents things, and inside he found the family rings. He took the airloom out of the box and upstairs where he seriously considered just sliding the ring into Castiel´s finger, just for them to know.

He prepared a nice dinner, set the table fancy, lit some candles and put some music. Went into the shower to clean up a little and change into nice clothes. When Cass entered the house he frowned, what were they celebrating? he couldn´t think of anything. Dean went downstairs and welcomed his love with a kiss.  
"Sit down and relax, I made dinner" said Dean  
"Wow this look very romantic" said Cass  
"Wonderful, because romantic was what I was shooting for in order to give you something" said Dean, Cass was about to say something but Dean stopped him and said "This last few months have been the best of my life. I love you so much Castiel Novak that I hurt of the time we lost to get here. I know this can´t be official because I am still married to Lisa and I intend to keep it that way for Mary. But I realized that I have been thinking about you as my husband in my head and I wanted to give you the family ring. I want to be married to you Cass, I love you"  
"Oh Dean" said Castiel hugging him tight "I want to be your husband too, actually knowing that we both want it is enough" Dean put the ring in his finger and kissed it. "Back in the day sometimes the only needed thing to declare a marriage was both partners to declare it before god"  
"I guess that makes me your husband then" said Cass  
"My husband... oh it sounds surreal" said Dean kissing him again.  
"I need to find a ring for you as well, i would like to see mu ring on your hand" said Cass kissing his wedding band "Next to this one"  
"I would love it babe" Dean hugged him tight and happy.

Not too long later they took a nice picture by the lake with some friends and texted it to their kids. Mary saw it intermediately and called Oliver  
"Oli did you see the picture our parent sent us?" she asked  
"Yeah, do you believe it that they are barbecuing with some dudes in the lake, one of them looks like a bear... did they join a gay club or something..." Oliver went on and on  
"Shut up Oli, look at the picture and tell me if you notice something new" said Mary insisting. Oliver was quiet for a long time and suddenly he cursed  
"Fuck are they wearing wedding rings???" he asked  
"Bingo" said Mary  
"Oh fuck..." joked Oliver


End file.
